Clock Tower Chocolate
by francescasamantha
Summary: Its Harry Potter's, Ron Weasly's and Hermione Granger's fourth year and frankly Ron is fed up with everyone teasing him about his crush on Hermione. Unfortunatly this Weasly has terrible timing, as usual. Hints of Drarry! (*First published fanfic*)


Paste your document here...

The Grand Hall was filled with wizards and witches for another year. The Ravenclaws were chatting about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, "Mad-eye" Moody, Hufflepuffs were talking about the new broomstick that was being sold. Draco Malfoy led the Slytherin table in the debate of Harry Potter and how he was _always_ let off by a slap on the wrist, and of course the Gryffindor table was entertained by the wicked Weasly twins with their antics. Today was the first official day back at Hogwarts, so the Grand Hall was louder than usual. Especially since Fred and George's newest invention that involved bright colors, screeches, and it was appropriately named after Dumbledore's phoenix. Everything was the way the students had left it, especially Ron Weasly's much known crush on Hermione Granger.

Ron just couldn't find the right time to tell Hermione his feeling for her, they were either fighting you-know-who, or fighting with each other. How could one just bring it up like that? Yeah, I hate that you're a snobby pratt, but hey, I love the way you look when you get all flustered when I compliment you. Plus Ron wasn't even sure that she liked him like that. With Ron, everything was bad timing.

"So Harry, have you been practicing on your new broom?" Ron asked his friend across from him and Harry gave him a sarcastic look.

"No, you know that my aunt and uncle have a thing about flying." He fixed his glasses, recalling the event over the summer when uncle Vernon caught Harry flying in the middle of the night, almost costing him not returning to Hogwarts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Ron played with his food out of boredom and slouched back down.

"It's fine Ron." Harry stared at his breakfast; he wasn't able to eat after thinking about how Sirius was doing on his own. Owls started to screech throughout the Grand Hall, bringing mail to the young students; dropping newspapers, letters and small care packages from parents and guardians. Molly and Author Weasly sent Ron his wand since he forgot it back at the burrow and, Harry surprisingly got a letter from Sirius. After inspecting his wand, Ron asked about the letter Harry was reading.

"It's Sirius, he found a flat in Diagon Ally, it's cramped but he likes it" Harry smiled "Particularly the pet rat that the flat came with." He added sarcastically and the boys shared a chuckle. They then sat in silence for a while afterwards. When Ron finished his breakfast, he straightened up and turned his head as if he was thinking he forgot about something.

"Something doesn't feel right…" he mentioned to Harry suddenly an owl dropped a bar of chocolate.

"It's Hermione." Harry concluded.

"The chocolate?" Ron said dumbly as he picked it up. "'Mione? Can you hear me? She probably misread a weird spell of hers." He looked terrified but Harry rolled his eyes.

"No you git, she's not here and that's probably hers!"

"What's mine?" Hermione appeared out of nowhere, scaring the boys.

"Bloody hell, where did you come from?" Ron and Harry jumped in their seats.

"The library, I wanted to pick up some books." The young witch sat next to Ron, his heart picked up in speed realizing how close she got to him. "So, you boys have a nice summer?" She glanced at Harry and Ron, holding Ron's gaze a bit longer.

"If you call being banished to my room all of summer fun then, yes." Harry joked making his friends smile.

"I was the twins' guinea pig for the summer." Ron frowned. "It was terrible, I tried to get away from them by pretending to be sick but that would make the even _more_ eager to push me around." His voice cracked during his shpeal causing his freckled skin turn to a bright pink. "But what about you Hermione?" he bashfully turned to Hermione, subconsciously bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

"I went to Switzerland for a couple of weeks, and it was _amazing._ " Ron watched dreamily as Hermione's eyes widened with wonder, remembering what had happened.

Honestly, when Hermione was like this he could watch her all day, she was gorgeous in the way she blushed while mentioning little embarrassing moments, or when she described sceneries- she really did bring you there. How could someone so beautiful ever fall in love with a nit-wit like himself?

"Then we went to a tiny little sweet shop that was a block away from where we were staying, and they had the most amazing, tastiest chocolate ever there. Honestly the best thing I've ever tasted really."

"You mean the one your owl dropped off?" Harry mentioned to Hermione.

"What?" she perked up excitedly. "It's here?"

"Yeah, I've got it right here," Ron realized he's been holding it all this time, and since his hand has been hot and sweaty ever since Hermione sat next to him, the chocolate got a little… melted. He held it up for her, apologizing for the warm chocolate.

"It'll still be good, _trust_ me."

 _I've always trusted you_. Ron thought. He passed the chocolate to his friend, and as she grabbed the bar their fingers brushed each other, causing them both to blush. The golden trio talked for the rest of the time they had, ignoring the comments made by Draco (which made Harry blush slightly, several times). Finally, the clock tower rang, signaling the students to go to class.

"See you later 'Mione." Harry said as the three of them exited the Grand Hall, Hermione waved to them both as she turned left and the boys turned right.

"I can't believe how smart she is," Ron said admiringly. "She's mentally two years ahead of us but still hangs out with us." He thought of her all to the way to class as Harry rolled his eyes every time Ron started to talk about her.

§

Potions was particularly boring today, Ron didn't know why, but it was. Maybe it was caused by the time going so slow, or that Snape's monotone voice was getting to him. Luckily, Harry was his partner and not Seamus; Ron didn't feel like blowing up this side of the castle anytime soon, or ever in that matter.

"You and your partner must recreate this potion. I will be walking around after twenty minutes grading each and every one of you so _get._ _It._ _Done_." Snake sat at his desk and picked up some parchment to grade.

"So Ron," Harry started to talk to his partner beside him "when are you going to admit your feelings to 'Mione?" He smirked as he added a liquid component into the empty cauldron. Ron's eyes widened and his ears were redder than a muggle fire truck.

"What are you talking about?" his voice cracked violently. Harry gave him one of _those_ looks.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! We're _friends-_ anything more would be _ridiculous_." Ron watched Harry create the potion. "Why would I want to ruin the trio we have? Have you ever thought what if I did ask Hermione out- she says no, or for some crazy reason she says yes, but we don't work out or something happens. Then the three of us will be… not the three of us!"

"Oh, please. I think we are all aware that something like _that_ won't happen to you guys." Harry said. Ron tossed the idea of Hermione and himself around in his head. He loved the idea, but he had no idea how to get out of the friend zone. Literally, he felt as if he built himself a house in her friend zone, and he thought he would most likely not be moving anytime soon. The red-headed boy had stayed quietl; Harry chose not to bother him.

" _Potter_." A familiar voice was heard from behind the two, it belonged to the one and only Draco.

" _Malfoy_." Harry barely blushed after he turned around to meet Draco's eyes.

"Are you and your pitiful teammates ready to lose tomorrow?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Last time, Slytherin lost by a pathetic _80_ points." Draco scoffed. As he was about to make his rebuttal Snape stood up from his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy may I ask why you are chatting with Mr. Potter instead of recreating the potion I assigned the class to do?"

"He was bothering us from making our potion!" Ron spoke up from his long silence which made Snape slowly and menacingly turn his head toward Ron.

"Last time I looked up, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter was doing the work load for the both of you, and you were sulking over a smart mouthed bookworm." His words stung and made those who were listening wide eyed, confirming that everyone knew about Ron's apparent crush on Hermione. "10 points Gryffindor. 5 points Slytherin. The four of you will take this as a failing grade too." Ron put his head into his folded arms on the table with a sigh.

"You see, even _Snape_ ships it. I mean in his own dark way" Harry grew a smug smile when Ron hit his head on the table.

§

It's been a few a weeks since the golden trio returned to Hogwarts, and Ron still remained uncomfortably in the friend zone. He had the support of the twins (in secret they wanted to see him fail), Harry, and apparently the whole forth year class. He even heard someone mention that he should just use a love potion on Hermione so he wouldn't have to worry about being rejected. Frankly, Ron grew restless over the roller coaster of emotions for Hermione, so he met up with Harry after he'd finished Quiddich practice.

"Harry, you're clever with the ladies aren't you?" Ron asked as soon as Harry came off the field.

" _What_?" Harry's face twisted in confusion.

"Like, you know, I need dating advice." Ron tried to explain as Harry picked up his walking pace.

"What? Why?"

"You know why…" he gave Harry a knowing look which made his friend abruptly stop walking from his fast pace.

"Oh my god. You're going to do it aren't you." A grin grew on both of their faces, Ron began to blush rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." They both started laughing and hugging, and after a bit they were being stared at, so they stopped awkwardly.

"So, how are you going to do it?" The boys continued walking to the Gryffindor common room, much slower now since Harry wanted to hear the full extent of Ron's plan.

"I have no idea, heh, that's why I came to you."

"Well like you, I don't have 'experience with the ladies.'" Harry locked eyes with Draco, strutting past them. "Why don't you ask Fred and George?"

"Because _one_ , you're my best friend, and _two_ we all know that they will purposely try to make me look bad so I can be their punch line of a poorly thought out joke." Harry bobbed his head, agreeing.

"Great now I'm going to look like an idiot." Ron threw his hands up in defeat

"Ron, you are an idiot."

"Bloody hell you're right!" Ron and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly dinner time so almost everyone was done with their classes for the day. Of course, Ron scanned the room for Hermione but she couldn't be found in the mass of students. Defeated, he plopped onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Dean looked up from his parchment, seeing Ron sulk.

"Ron, are you sad because you can't your _girlfriend_?" The majority of the onlookers laughed at his joke.

"Oh shut up Dean." Ron said without his eyes moving away from the fire place.

"If you're wondering where she is, you can find her in the library," Dean added.

"Of _course_ , why haven't I thought of that?!" Ron perked up from his seat.

"Cause you're an idiot!" The Weasly twins said in unison behind him. Ron got up from his seat with a hop in his step.

"I'll be back before dinner!" The whole house cheered the young Weasly boy on as he walked out the portrait door. Once the door closed there was silence.

"He's dead." George concluded then simultaneously the twins announced; "Bets on Ronold Weasly's fate with Hermione Granger!" and the house was once again in an uproar.

§

Ron had finally found Hermione in the back of the library with a mountain of books surrounding her. G _od she looks brilliant,_ he thought as he approached her.

"Hey," He nervously breathed, but she didn't answer. Then he softly touched the small of her back as he repeated himself and this time Hermione jumped.

"Oh, hey." She was happy to see Ron and tell him all about what she had read. The smile that grew on her face left him breathless.

"Uh… Whatchya got there?" Ron pointed at the book Hermione was reading as he cautiously sat next to her. Though their skin wasn't touching, they could definitely feel each other's body heat making the situation have a little _tension_.

"Erm just the history of love potions and how they could go _really_ wrong…"

"Wow that's fascinating," Ron added sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Excuse me?" As soon as he had said that Hermione scooted away from him, and if the circumstances were different Ron would have done anything to make her that close again.

"It was _sarcasm '_ Mione." Ron tried to play off what he said but it totally back fired on him, like always it was bad timing for Ronald Weasly.

"At least I'm not playing wizard chess all day while I constantly fool around and get yelled at by teachers." Hermione raised her voice slightly to the boy next her.

"Hey!" offended, Ron pushed away from her.

"Don't worry it was _sarcasm!_ " She slammed the book down and walked out of the library. Baffled, Ron followed her out.

"Why do you always have to be like that?" he said once he caught up with Hermione.

"Be like what?" Hermione's hair whipped in front of Ron's face as she quickly turned on her heel. Now was _not_ the time to fight with Hermione, but Ron didn't care- he wanted to get something off his chest.

"I say something witty or sarcastic, and you always have to take it as an insult! I'm bloody tired of you getting mad at me for no reason!" Ron yelled at the girl in front of him.

"Well have you ever thought that those things you say hurt my feelings but I'm too proud to admit it? Huh?"

"Me? Hurt you? I'm trying to lighten the mood, but then you take everything personal! I have no intention of hurting you!" Their argument started to echo throughout the courtyard and frankly they did not give a flying broomstick.

"Oh don't try and act like that." Hermione said aggravated but she took a step closer.

"Act like what?" Ron crossed his arms and took another step in.

"That you're some high and mighty person tha-"Ron cut her off.

"Now I'm acting like the high and mighty person? Oh please get off your high horse your majesty!" He threw his arms up. "You think you're better than everyone, I've seen the way you walk around other people and the way- the way you talk to me like I'm beneath you because I have the IQ of a rock!"

"It's not like that!" Hermione insisted

"It's just what?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Exactly." Ron stalked off with a face that could suck the life out of a dementor. He was halfway across the courtyard when he heard a voice say;

"I hate you, Ronald Weasly!" With that his heart broke and sunk lower than the deepest sea. It was enough to make the young Weasly cry.

§

"So how'd it go?" Fred and George sat across from their younger brother and his friend.

"I'd rather not ask… he'll go into another fit." Harry answered for him.

"It didn't go well then?" Fred asked as money was being passed around from the earlier bets  
"She said no?" Harry shook his head.

"They got into a fight." Again, money was passed around.

"Shit mate. You literally have the worst luck ever." George chuckled as he gathered food from the table on top of the mountain of his plate. Ron dropped his head like a dead weight onto the table.

"Don't worry, you guys always make up after a fight, take a couple of days-"

"Or years or life times or centuries!" Ron cut off harry, he cleared his throat and started again.

"Look Ron, you've got to understand, if she likes you it'll all blow over like it always have."

"But she said she hates me Harry! I'm going to die alone!" Ron whined like a child, everyone else, on the other hand, rolled their eyes. Miserably, Ron picked his head up, revealing a big red splotch on his forehead and nose from coming in contact with the table, and looked over where Hermione was with some of her girl friends. She turned her head as if he wasn't looking but when she saw him looking she turned away. "This is useless!"

"Stop whining! You sound like Percy – on a good day!" the twins laughed at Fred's joke, high fiving.

After dinner and what seemed like hours of Ron complaining, the young witches and wizards returned to their dormitories for bed time. After _hours_ that consisted of tossing and turning, Ron sat up from his sleeping position. He observed what was around him since the moon was so bright that night. Oddly, Harry wasn't up reading, avoiding sleep; and the twins were fast asleep instead of stealing food from the kitchen or scheming. He huffed as he got out of bed and put on his robes, might as well take a walk to tire him out.

Surprisingly there were no teachers in sight during the late hours of the night, Ron thought that he'd get caught right away and sent back to bed, but the castle was bizarrely empty. He ended up inside the clock tower after awhile. Watching the gears closely, he didn't realize that he was accompanied. A hushed voice whispered; " _Luminous_ " which made Ron jump, and it made him realize it was stupid of him to not bring his wand.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll go back to my chambers I swear!" He held his hands in front of his face, wincing.

"Oh… it's you." It was a familiar voice. The person that casted the spell walked away from Ron, back to the face of the clock, and sat in the bright moonlight. It was his Hermione.

 _Merlin, she is gorgeous in this light._ With some hesitation, he walked towards her, trying not to piss her off again. Ron sat a close enough distance that was considered safe from Hermione, but far enough to show he knew that she needed distance. He watched her for a while before he decided he was ready to be yelled at again. Hermione had her hair in some sort of fancy braid that showed her beautiful facial features, her deep brown eyes, pointed nose and her thin pink lips. Ron was helplessly in love with this girl.

"You still hate me don't you…"He just realized the dried tears on the apples of her cheeks.

"No... I don't," she said quietly "I'm sorry about earlier today. It was entirely my fault."

"Don't be, it was my fault." They both laughed awkwardly (leading to an even more awkward silence), making their eyes reel into the brilliant full moon. Hermione scooted next to Ron and he followed suit, letting Hermione rest her head on his shoulder. Ron wasn't focused on the moon anymore, he was now gazing at the love of his life as she dreamily looked at the night sky. Suddenly Hermione jumped up, knocking her head with Ron's chin. "Ow!"

"Shhh! I'm sorry but I just remembered something." She grabbed something out her pocket.

"Yeah that it's past curfew and we have to get back to bed before someone catches us?" Ron added sourly as he rubbed his chin.

"Not that, it's this…" A bar of Hermione's favorite chocolate appeared in her small hands.

"Ew, isn't that old by now?" Ron remembered Hermione's face when she had received it just a couple of weeks ago, making him break out in a smile.

" _No silly!_ I got this yesterday." She opened the wrapping and broke off a piece. "Here try some, it's the best in the world."

"Are you sure? You sound pretty fond of it." Ron chuckled, but Hermione held out a piece for him, not taking 'no' for an answer. Carefully, he popped the piece into his mouth. He expected chocolate flavoured fireworks in his mouth, but as he chewed he found it was just an average piece of chocolate.

"So? Verdict says…?" The smile on Hermione's face was priceless, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying the taste of her absolute favorite chocolate was 'average' and 'overrated'.

"It's good, like really good." A smile grew on each of their faces, and after of a couple more pieces of chocolate the teens had become giddy.

"Ron?" Hermione said seriously all of a sudden, which made his palms sweaty and feet cold. Obviously he was fairly alarmed.

"Yes, 'Mione? He looked at her with wide eyes and a brain full of nothing.

"Kiss me."

"Wha-" Before the boy could answer, she leaned in and kissed him. Ron was paralyzed in fear, but then fell deeply entranced and cupped Hermione's cheeks. Unlike the chocolate, kissing Hermione was the greatest thing Ron had ever tasted, there was fireworks, zinging, and it made him the happiest young man in the world. After sometime, their lips unlatched and pressed their foreheads together. Ron was over the moon, no, over the whole galaxy. He couldn't believe what happened in the clock tower that night.

"'Mione?" Ron spoke finally.

"Yes, Ron?" Their eyes locked onto each other.

"I… I love you, a lot actually." He expected the magical moment to end in seconds flat but what happened next made him utterly speechless.

"I love you a lot, too, Ron."


End file.
